Better Than Life And Butter (skylox)
by AwesomeDiamond
Summary: This story is based on real life... YUSH. But Ty and Adam have a crush on each other but will they have the nerve to confess? Oh and this story is a fluff and it has some merome in it too. IT ALSO HAS SOME MEROME SO YAAAASH!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Soooo this is my first skylox fanfic and I hope you like it because I worked REALLY hard on it... Enjoy!)

Ty's POV_

Uuuugh today was somewhat a good day. Adam said I looked cute today. Could he actually like me? I hope so. I dumped my own girlfriend for him! Oh and if you haven't noticed I have a MAJOR crush on Adam! I'm serious! I watch every single video that he uploads! He is just so cute! I swear that sometimes when I look at him I almost pass out! That dark curly hair, his goofy personality, it just makes me want to squeal! "TY! Are you okay buddy?" Adam yelled as I snapped into reality. "Uh I um... Sorry just thinking..." I replied hoping he wouldn't question. "Well okay then... So do you wanna record some Modded Cops And Robbers?" He asked. "YES! Let's do dis!" I replied. Oh my god I completely forgot that Adam was over! Whatever... Then we both headed upstairs and went into the setup room. There where two computers so we both got on one and got on Skype and minecraft. Mitch and Jerome were logged in and we where ready to begin. "Hey guys Sky here and today we are doing some MODDED COPS AND ROBBERS! What mod are we doing today?" Adam said loudly which made me giggle. He looked at me and I said, "Oh we should do the mutated creepers mod! I have it installed already so..." I trailed off. Suddenly I heard Adam yell, "WHEEZY!" As he ran out of the cell leaving behind a hole in the wall. I ran out of the cell after him, "Get back here! *giigles*" . I caught up to him and I punched him to death. "TYYY! WHYYYY!?" Adam yelled. Wait a minute I haven't heard from Mitch or Jerome! I minimized minecraft and saw Mitch and Jerome kissing. "HASHTAG MEROME!" Adam yelled REALLY loudly into the mic as Jerome and Mitch jumped and fell on the floor. They got up and started blushing. I looked at Adam who was laughing like crazy! I started laughing along. "Well I guess that merome is real!" I said. "Okay so today we are doing the mutated creepers mod!" Jerome said a little nervous. Mitch made a nervous laugh.

(Time skip after the game and Adams POV)_

I looked over at Ty who had that cute face. If only he knew that I dumped my girlfriend to be with him but he still has a girlfriend... I think. I haven't seen her. Ugh I shouldn't get my hopes up. Well... Mitch and Jerome got together, so why can't we? I have wished on every star that we could someday be together. Of course today I have to go back to my empty house. I wish Ty lived with me. We could stare at the ocean everyday. He is so cute. His eyes, his hair, everything! I swear I could just stare at him every day. I sometimes try to drop hints that I like him. Like this, "Hey Ty, your hair smells good!" I said. Yeah that should do it. (A/N really Adam -_-). "Thank you!" He said with that cute smile. DANG IT! Why didn't it work!? I mean really!? 'Hint hint' Ty, I LOVE YOU HERE! Ugh. "Hey Ty, do you want something to eat?" I asked. "Ummm sure!" He said back. We both decided on Red Robins (A/N got that from one of Adams vlogs)

(Time skip after lunch)_

When we got home it was late so I headed back to my place.

Back to my lonely self. Gosh I wish Ty loved me! He probably doesn't like me that way though. I mean think about it, if you were friends with someone for so long, AND you were both guys do you really think they would like you back? (A/N oh Adam if only you knew...) Nice job, Adam. Great way to get your hopes up. I got tired so I went to my room and fell asleep... alone.

(A/N Soooo how was the first chapter? DID YA LIKE IT? DID YA LOVE IT? WELL I HOPE YA DID! :D KK I better shaddup before I start babbling on. Baaiiiii!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So here is chapter two! Umm i hope ya like it and stay toasty my friends! :3)

(Ty's POV the next day)_

Uuuugh all last night I couldn't stop thinking about Adam! Just wishing he was next to me. But instead I sleep alone at night. Today Adam, Jerome, Mitch, Quinten, Dakota, and Ian are coming over. Ian is gonna go derp when he finds out about merome since he ships it so much! Anyways, today we are going to the beach. The others are wearing their swimming trunks, but I have something else in mind... its's going to be the best surprise ever! As I was busy rambling through my mind I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Adam, Jerome, Mitch, Quinten, and Ian who was looking derpy as ever. "Is it okay if we change here?" Adam asked me. "Of course!" I replied. They all smiled and nodded in thanks as they headed to the bathrooms in the house to change. I went upstairs quickly and grabbed my bikini. It had a green top and black bottoms. I also had green bracelets just to add effect to it. I know i'm not a girl but what can I say!? It was on sale for 15 dollars I couldn't pass that up. (A/N: C'mon even it's a good deal!)

(Adam's POV)_

I finished changing into my budder colored trunks so I walked outside. Everyone was ready except for Ty. As I said that the door opened and the HOTTEST thing I ever saw stepped out. Even though he was a guy he still looked absolutely stunning in that bikini. Why can't he just be mine!? We all got in the car and Ty sat next to me which made things really awkward. I mean when your crush is sitting next to you in a bikini it tends to get really awkward! Ian got in the front and started the car and began to drive. Quinten was texting and merome was sitting in the back cuddling each other to death. WHY CAN'T THAT BE ME AND TY!?

(Time skip to beach)_

As we were walking along the beach Ty kept getting whistled at and it was INFURIATING ME! It took all my might not to punch them in the face. Everywhere we went people kept checking out Ty... which only made me angrier. We decided to go swimming. Ty and I swam for about 30 minutes until we got bored. The others kept swimming but we decided to tan for a bit. As I was tanning I swear I caught him looking at me. No... maybe he was looking at something else. I just brushed it off and proceeded to tan. After a while we got tired and went home. Everyone went back to their places except for Ty and I. As he was laying on the couch with me. He looked so cute!

I can't take this anymore. "Ty?" I said softly. "Yes?" He replied turning towards me. "Ty... I-I umm... Ty, *sigh*. I love you," I said really quietly. He sat in silence for a little bit. "Adam you don't know how long I have waited for you to say those words," he stated sweetly as he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back. "I love you too, Adam," he said as I smiled brightly.

(A/N: I was actually gonna have a cliff hanger at the "Ty I love you" part. But I don't wanna do that to you guys! XD. Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter and I will continue! By my little toasterians! That's a word to me)


	3. Chapter 3 (contains merome)

(A/N: OMG sorry if it was a little rushed of Ty and Sky getting together but I just can't stand them not being together... So here is some merome!)

(Adam's POV in morning)

Last night was amazing! He loves me back! HE LOVES ME BACK! Okay I'm trying not to fangirl too much here. I looked down to see Ty sleeping in my lap. He still had his bikini on! Oh well. He looks good in it. I started ruffling his hair. I just loved him! His dark brown eyes, his hair, just... HIM! Thats it. Ty has slept long enough. "TY!" I yelled REALLY loudly which made him wake up and scream. "Mornin' sunshine!" I said while giggling a little. "Oh shut up!" He yelled back. "What's for breakfast, hun?" I said. "Hun?" "Yes I said hun," "Oh hun. I dunno hun. Should we have hunny buns for breakfast... Hun?" We both started to laugh and went to the kitchen. After a while we both decided on toast because toast is boss. "So, Ty?" I asked. "Yes my cute baby hunny bunny baby boo?" He said as I giggled. "Now that we confessed our love... Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked with happiness. "OF TOASTING COURSE I WILL!" He replied with glee as we cuddled and kissed for a while.

(Jerome's POV Did you expect that? :3)

As I laid in bed, I glanced over to see the love of my life sleeping right next to me, smiling. It seems like ever since we have been together, he smiles when he foes to sleep. I just love him. My hunger games buddy, my love, my life. I never EVER want to lose him! I got up quietly to go make sure that the ONE item that will change our lives forever. That ONE item that shows how much I love together. That ONE item that I plan to give to Mitch tomorrow. I went to the closet and climbed the shelves and looked i. The locked box to make sure the ring was untouched. (A/N bet u thought it was gonna be a paper clip huahuahua). I plan to make Mitch and I official tomorrow. At sunset. I put the ring back up and laid back down with Mitch. I heard Mitch yawn and turned to him. "Good morning," I said as I pecked him on the lips and got up. "BIGGUUUUUMS I'M TOO LAZY TO WALK!" Mitch whined. "Fiiiine," I replied. Then I picked him up bridal style and took him to the living room and plopped him on the couch. Then I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. I grabbed some eggs and cracked them into the pan. "BIGGUUUMS I'M HUUUNGRY!"

Mitch yelled from the living room. "I know babe I'm cooking so SHADDUP!" I yelled back while yelling. "MEEEEEEEEH!" Mitch yelled as I laughed and rolled my eyes. He can be so whiney sometimes. That's why I want to marry him. I finally finished so I put it on a plate and handed one to Mitch and myself. When we finished eating I asked him, "So Mitch... I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go for a drive. You know like drive somewhere nice, have our blankets and some food, sleep under the stars... You in?" I asked. "Of course!" He replied happily. YES! Now all I have to do is ask him! I know exactly how I am gonna do it.

(Time skip tomorrow and Mitch's POV)

Today me and Jerome are going on a drive! I'm guessing this is a date. Someday, I want to get married! Be a happy couple! I hope so. Well, I live with him... that's a start! We got all our stuff together and headed to the car and drove off.

(Time skip AGAIN... To the place)

I looked at where Jerome had drove me. This is the place where we first met! It still had the same beautiful overlook where you could see all the mountains and tree tops. It was next to this really nice shop. (A/N I just described a place I have been to) "Hasn't changed a bit," I said as I turned to look at the mountains like the others. Then all of the sudden I heard people around us gasp. What!? So I turned back to Jerome and I squealed SO LOUD! HE WAS APON ONE KNEE HOLDING A BOX! I started crying tears of joy as I stepped closer to him with about a hundred other people staring at us. "Mitch, we have been together for a while now... And I love you more than anything in the world. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me... And I want to ask..." HERE IT COMES! "Mitchell Hughes, will you marry me?" He asked. "YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Squealed as he slipped the ring on mu finger and I started crying tears of joy. EVERYONE around us started cheering and hollering. I opened my eyes and studied the ring. It was a silver ring with 'merome' carved into it. It was perfect! "I love you" Jerome said with a huge grin and kissed me. "I love you too," I said as we separated. Best...day...EVER!

(A/N. THE FEEEEEELZ! Well... Did you cry? I almost did but I am as tough as a rock! Huahuahua plz tell me if I did good on this chapter. Bye my little toasterians!)


	4. Chapter 4 ( back to skylox)

(A/N So I hope you all love this story so far! And I don't have much to say... So just enjoy the next chapter!)

(Ty's POV)

I feel so happy now that Adam and I are together! I have dreamed of him being mine for a long time. Now, we are unison! Well at least it seems like it. We couldn't happier! Oh and now I live with Adam. He lives a while away from my house but I would move in with him any chance I get. I love him more than anything in the world and I would NEVER take that back! "Ty baby, what are we going to record today?" Adam questioned. "We should do a mod review together since everyone seems to like that," I replied. We got everything set up and we are even sharing a mic.

(Adam's POV)

"Hey guys Sky here, and today... We are doing a mod showcase. Oh and I have Ty with me too! Ty what mod are we doing?" I asked. "The emotional blocks mod," Ty replied. "Okay so here we have the happy block and when-" I was cut off by Ty kissing my cheek. "Tyyyyy! I'm in the middle of a recording!" I whined even though he just kissed my cheek again. "Fine you can so whatever your doing. So this is the happy block and when you step on it you get speed and resistance. (A/N I'm not even sure that's right). And this is the sad block and when you step on it- AAAAAAAHHH! As you can see I am poisoned and slowed and blinded! SO YOU DO NOT WANNA STEP ON THAT BLOCK!" I finished as I looked to see Ty staring at me with puppy eyes. "Oh alright," I said as I kissed Ty. "Okay back to the review," I stated.

(Time skip after review)

I finally finished even with Ty kissing me to death. I know that people are gonna question if we are together the comments so as I edited it I put in the description that we are together. When I finished it I uploaded it to youtube. OH there is something I almost forgot to do! I remember that in my channel art I have my old girlfriend who is on there staring at me with the heart above her head. I went on youtube and replaced it with Ty. The only one I want in my life. As soon as I did that Ty walked in and saw. "Aaww you are too sweet!" He said as he walked over and kissed me. Ty and I decided to take a look at the comments. EVERY single one of them were about us. There were so many: "#skylox". I also looked at the number of subscribers I had and to my surprise I had gained 100,000 subs! Who knew they all liked skylox so much! I read a few of the comments. _Le BlazeonHB_: "OMG SKYLOX IS REAL!" _PrincessDarknight: "_Mushi Mushi Skylox kawaii Desu! X3" _Nightfurrys rock: "_YAAAASSSSS!"

_PachuALM: "_OMG IT IS REAL! I KNEW IT!" _Hardcore Shipper: "_FANGURLING HERE!" _Sylveon The Butt: _"I cannot BREATHE! _Awesome Diamond: "_OMGOMGOMGOMG toast YUUUSH!" And that was just a few of them! I turned to Ty and hugged him. "I love you!" I said as I kissed him. "I love you too!" He said as we separated. I looked out the window and realized it was getting dark. "Hey Ty, it's getting dark we better go to sleep. Tomorrow we can go on a date! If you want to..." I said with hope. "Of course I do! I love you so much!" Ty replied. I pecked him on the cheek and we both headed to bed and snuggled up together. Ty is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for!

(Time Skip Morning)

YES! Today Ty and I are going on a date for the first time! I decided I wanted to take him up on a mountain and have a picnic there! We could even go camping! They also have a lake there for swimming! So many things to do there... Ty and I got everything packed. Tents, blankets, pillows, food, water, clothes, swimming trunks, and extra. I grabbed some bug spray and pepper spray because I don't want any one taking my Ty. You could say that I'm a little over protective but what can I say!? I love him! This time Ty brought swimming trunks instead of the bikini. Which I am fine with because last time people kept checking MY Ty out! We got in the car and I drove off to the campsite. When we finally arrived there, we picked a spot that was nice and empty. We set up our tents and decided to go for a hike. "It's beautiful here, Adam!" Ty said happily. "Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you Ty," I replied with a smile. He took my hand in his and we continued walking with a smile on our faces. Suddenly a mom a dad and two kids walked up to us. They had a little girl with them. "OMGOMGOMG I LOVE YOUR VIDEOS! Wait a minute... Is skylox real!?" She said with delight. Ty and I both looked at the mom and dad. "She is a big fan of skylox! She loves both of you guys. Is skylox real though?" The mom asked. "That is really sweet and I love all you guys. And skylox is real!" I said with a smile. "YES I KNEW IT! Is it okay if you sign my book?Like maybe sign it as skylox?"The girl asked while holding out a book and pen. "Of course!" Ty and I both said. I took the book and wrote 'Sky' and then I handed it to Ty and he wrote 'Lox' to finish the word. Then I handed the book and pen back to the girl. "Hee-hee... One more thing... Just so I know that it IS real and this isn't a joke could you two kiss just one time?" She asked sweetly as Ty and I blushed and looked at the parents. "I'm sorry about that you don't have to if you don't want to," the dad said. "Oh no it's okay!" We said as we leaned in and kissed. Then the girl squealed SO loud that my ears nearly fell off. They said thank you and left. We walked for a while and got tired so we headed back to the tent. Then we got a snack and snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep.

(A/N I CANT STAHP THIS FEELIN! DEEP INSIDE OF ME! GIRL YOU JUST DONT REALIZE, WHAT YOU DO TO ME! IIIIII HOOKED ON A FEELING! IM HIGH ON BELIEVING! THAT UR IN LOVE WITH MEEEE! Sorry I cant quit listening to that song... Ummmm... This is getting awkward... Well hope you loved it! Bai my little toastarians!)

Sorry for the long pause there... Maybe I should just write on here instead of documents... 0_o


End file.
